


Do you ? Want another Cap ?

by starkrcmanoff



Series: ripavengers march prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Contest, Disguise, Fun, I'm not sure how to tag this tbh, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Off Day, Post-Avengers (2012), fluff I guess but it's usual with me, ripavengersprompt, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkrcmanoff/pseuds/starkrcmanoff
Summary: Steve and Tony have a day off and decide to have fun at a convention.





	Do you ? Want another Cap ?

**Author's Note:**

> written for @ripavengers' march prompt : march 8 - superhero.

From as far as he could remember, Steve had always been in love with Tony. Except maybe when they met, but even there, he could feel the tension between them. There was _something_ . It took him about a week to figure what it was exactly. _Attraction._ Steve was attracted to Tony. And how could he not ? Tony was incredibly hot, everybody knew that. But he also was incredibly kind, generous, funny, and yes maybe sometimes he was a complete idiot, but he was such a good person. It took another week for Steve to fall in love with him.

 

Tony didn't remember falling in love with Steve. He remembered their first meeting, and the fight they had about something so stupid and trivial. He remembered sacrificing himself and wanting to say goodbye to Steve, without knowing why because Steve was a stubborn idiot. He remembered everything, but he couldn't remember falling in love with him. He just woke up one day and realized it. He woke up that day and immediately thought of Steve, of his smile, his laugh, his voice, and told himself “I'm so in love with him” and that was it.  

 

Steve and Tony were in love with each other, but they thought the other didn't love them that way, so they never said a single thing about it. One year later, after one year of soft touches, fond smile, and _need_ , they were still two idiots in love. In secret. The others, they didn't say anything either, but they knew. They figured it out immediately. How could they not, when it was all they could see ? But they talked, and decided to let them fix it, because it wasn't their place. (And also because Natasha had made a bet with Clint).

 

Tony was in his workshop, bored, fidgeting occupying his mind, doing something just to do something. He was _so_ bored. Clint and Natasha were at Shield, doing whatever they were doing. Thor went back in Asgard for a few days, and Bruce was God knows where. And Steve… well. Steve was in the tower. That, Tony knew. And he wanted to spend time with him, but something was stopping him. So, that was why he was bored in his workshop. That was also when he heard someone enter the room and settle on the couch.

“Ugh. I'm so bored,” said Steve.

“You and me both,” told Tony, and he turned around to look at the other man. God, he was beautiful.

There was a peaceful silence for a while, where Steve and Tony were just smiling at each other. It was something that happened a lot.

“So, listen. I saw that there was some sort of convention took today. And I figured, why not ? We could have fun there.”

“You want to go to a convention, where everyone can recognize us ? Steve, you and me don't have the same definition of fun.”

“We would go there incognito. Tony, it's an Avengers convention. We wear our suits, nobody recognises us and boom, we have fun!”

Tony looked at Steve, really observed him and his face, and he saw this expression.

“You really want to go.”

“I do. We have nothing better to do anyway. Come on, Tony,” Steve begged him, and he pouted. And Tony couldn’t do anything against this face.

“Alright.”

 

And so they suited up and went to the convention as Iron Man and Captain America.

 

There were a lot of people. A lot of people dressed up as them. Maybe they should’ve thought about that. They didn’t.

“Right. So maybe we should, uh… find a way not to lose each other in all that crowd,” said Tony.

At that, Steve nodded and tied their arms. He wanted to take his hand, but the armor prevented that. So, he settled on the arm. It would do.

“So, what do you want to do ?”

“What if we visited the place first, and then we choose what we want to do ?”

“Alright. But I want to do the contest, see if we win. Please ? It’s in two hours.”

“Alright. If you want to, we can do it.”

 

They spent two hours visiting the place and playing games that were avengers related. When it came to quizes, they won almost every time. Once, Tony was answering a quiz about Steve. _Imagine Steve’s life in the tower._ It was easy. He just wrote the truth. _When do you think Steve wakes up ? 6 am ? 7 am ? 8 am ?_ “None of these, he doesn’t wake up before 10 am, when everybody even Tony is already awake.” _What is Steve’s worst habit ?_ “Not being able to occupy himself alone, so he always bothers the other avengers. Specially Tony.” _What do you think Steve keeps for himself ?_ “He once found an Iron Man plushie, and now he sleeps with it and thinks the other avengers don’t know about this. They do. Tony too.” And of course, Tony won, the animator saying he had a great imagination. Ha. And Steve did one for Tony too. _What is Tony’s biggest secret ?_ “He would never admit it but he loves cooking for the avengers. Specially Steve.” _What is the first thing Tony does when he wakes up ?_ “He says hi to everybody and THEN drinks a coffee.” _Who do you think Tony is the closest to ? Bruce, Thor, or Steve ?_ “Natasha. He’s close to Steve but Natasha is the person he confides in and who knows everything about him.” Steve won too, obviously.

 

All in all, they spent an incredible day. Even though it was crowded. Even though they lost each other for a few minutes. Even though they lost the contest. They didn’t really care about that, however. They had fun and it was what was important.

 

They were now back in the tower. If he was honest with himself, Steve was sad, because reality kicked him and he realised the day was over. He would never have Tony for himself like this anymore. But the day had to end, Steve couldn’t control time. He had to face the truth. They had a great day, but it was over now.

He took his suit off, and found himself very close to Tony, who had taken off his suit too. They were close. So close. Too close. Tony wanted to kiss Steve so badly. But he couldn’t. Because they were friends. Just friends. Steve didn’t feel the same for him. Steve wasn’t in love with him. Right ?

“Not too bumped you lost the contest, Iron Man ?” Steve asked, flirtingly.   
“I would’ve usually said yes. But i had so much fun today. I can’t be mad a this. I’m mad at something else, though,” Tony answered whispering and smiling fondly.

“Oh ?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t find a cap plushie. They were all gone everywhere I went when I was looking for you.”

“Oh, well. Then I guess I better give you what I bought, then.”

“You bought something ?”

Steve took a few steps back and _no please come back to me_ . Tony looked at Steve, missed the heat of his body, his presence just in front of him. _Please come back to me, hug me, kiss me, love me_. Steve came back with a small bag, the same he left the convention with.

“Oh, so now you want to show me what’s inside,” Tony said laughingly. “I see.”

Steve smiled, but there was a shyness in his look. Why was he suddenly shy ? _Don’t be shy. It’s just me, Stevie._ But Tony lost his smile when he saw what Steve had bought. His face suddenly couldn’t show anything else but surprise, then happiness, then fondness. Because in front of him was Steve, holding two plushies, holding hands. Captain America, and Iron Man. Holding hands. God, Tony loved him.

“They can be separated too.”

“You can’t separate them ! They’d be sad !”

“But I can give you this Cap, if you want. Since you didn’t find one.”

And, Tony thought, was he crazy enough to say what was going through his mind ? Was he crazy enough to say what he wanted to say, out loud, loud enough Steve would hear it ?

“What if I want another Cap?”, he whispered.

Yes. He was. Steve made two steps forward, found himself less than an inch from Tony.

“Do you ? Want another Cap ?”

“Maybe,” Tony answered, and tilted his head up.

“Do you ? Or not ?”

Steve leaned a bit, and his face was now in front of Tony’s.

“Does it change anything ?”

“It does. It changes a lot.”

“Oh yeah ? What ?” Tony teased, and tilted his head even more.

And with that, Steve was kissing him.

 

Steve.was.kissing.him. Was this real ? Was this really happening ? Tony was so lost in his shock that he felt Steve pull back, and _nope, no, not happening._ So he kissed back. He was kissing Steve. Steve was kissing him. They were kissing.

 

They lost themselves in that kiss. Tony wasn’t Tony anymore, Steve wasn’t Steve anymore. They were just two men who loved each other, who needed each other, and so they expressed all of this in that kiss. Tony felt Steve lifting him, and _oh god_. But more importantly, he felt himself fall for Steve even more. He didn’t know it was possible. He thought he couldn’t be more in love with him than the day he realised Steve was sleeping with a small Iron Man plushie, and all he had wanted to do at this moment was hug Steve and kiss him and he loved him so much it hurt. But, he apparently could. Since all his feelings were now bursting through his chest, they wanted to break free, and maybe Tony could let them go, could open the cage. And so he did.

“I love you.”

Steve was like a bomb. All the want and need he was feeling since he had met Tony were now trying to take control of his actions, trying to break free, to find a way to fly of their own, and maybe Steve didn’t want to control them anymore, maybe he wanted them to fly, to taste was freedom felt like. And so he did.

“I love you too.”


End file.
